Brittney Wilde
Brittney Wilde is a 15 year old daughter of Aphrodite. Her role player is Noahm450. Biography Brittney Wilde was born on August 8,1998 to Ken Wilde and Aphrodite. Three months after she was born Aphrodite had to go back to Olympus. Ken was devastated and mad that Aphrodite had to leave him with a baby girl to raise with special abilities that Aphrodite had discussed with him. A couple months later Ken remarried to a woman named Bernadette and they had a mortal daughter named Jenny Wilde.as the two girls grew older Jenny started to envy Brittney's abilities to charm people and make boys fall in love with her. Therefore she decided to make fun of Brittney whenever she got the chance. But Brittney was starting to notice these strange things to notice these strange abilities too. More and more boys at her school were asking her out and more people were throwing her compliments, even her teachers weren't so hard on her but whenever somebody asked they would say, "because she has dyslexia". Even though they never worried about this before. Finally she had to talk to her dad about it and she was almost sure it had do with her mother. When Ken was asked these questions by Brittney he knew that her powers were getting stronger and that soon she would have to go to that camp that Aphrodite told him about. But instead of telling Brittney the truth he lied and told her she had no "abilities" and that she was just pretty and nice to everyone. She decided that her dad was probably right so instead she started to use her powers to her strenghths like making her enemy's boyfriends fall in love with her, and making herself more popular. One day when she was walking home from school with her friends monsters attacked them. Brittney's mortal friends managed to get away but Brittney was nearly killed. If it weren't for Clover Greenwood the satyr that saved her life Brittney would probably dead. He took her to Camp Halfblood where Chiron told her about her true identity. Early Life When Brittney was little she always loved fashion and clothes. She could mix and match clothes so they would look good. Her dad would always take her to fashion shows down in in New York City. He would always say how much she reminded him of her mother. At school she always dreamed of being popular. As she got older Brittney started noticing her abilities she went overboard and started acting like the ultimate diva which was no surprise since she is a daughter of Aphrodite. When Clover and her arrived at camp she was told the truth by Chiron and she was angry with her father for lying to her. She was put in the Hermes cabin where they told her she would remain until her mother claimed. Brittney was no with a whole new bunch of kids and she would have to fight again to get popular. She took one look around at that hanging out with the girls and boys in Aphrodite cabin would be a good first step to getting popular. She fit in with most of them but the only person that really welcomed her was Piper Mclean. She told her what a normal day life was for a demigod. Piper made her realize that there are dangerous things that could happen to a demigod. Brittney met other friends like Melina Hawke from the Hecate cabin and Paris Callas from her cabin. She uses a bronze dagger even she will probably never get picked for a quest. Brittney usually spends her days training or hanging out with Piper, Melina or Paris. She remains in the Hermes cabin waiting for her mother to claim her. Appearance Brittney Wilde has long brown hair and light blue eyes . She can magically change her hair from curly to straight and is very stylish when it comes to clothes. Alliances *Piper McLean (BFF) *Melina Hawke (BFF) *Paris Callas (BFF) * Neil Crushank *Clover Greenwood Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Brittney can make members of the opposite gender fall in love with her *Brittney is talented when it comes to mixing and matching clothes *Brittney can make her hair go from curly to straight *Brittney fights with a bronze dagger *Brittney can ruin relationships Gallery Brittney1.jpg Brittney2.jpg Brittney3.jpg Brittney4.jpg Brittney5.jpg Brittney6.jpg Brittney7.jpg Brittney8.jpg Brittney9.jpg Brittney10.jpg Brittney11.jpg Brittney12.jpg Brittney13.jpg Brittney14.jpg|Brittney's dagger Brittney15.jpg Brittney16.jpg Brittney17.jpg Brittney18.jpg Brittney19.jpg Brittney20.jpg Brittney21.jpg Brittney22.jpg Brittney23.jpg Brittney24.jpg Brittney25.jpg Brittney26.jpg Brittney27.jpg Brittney28.jpg Brittney29.jpg Brittney30.jpg Brittney23.jpg.jpg Brittney24.jpg.jpg Brittney25.jpg.jpg Brittney26.jpg.jpg Brittney27.jpg.jpg Brittney28.jpg.jpg Brittney29.jpg.jpg Sammi+Hanratty+Premiere+Warner+Bros+Flipped+nT5vgPfdfLRl.jpg BC244E2B-E26C-4E78-BF98-58949BB91D53-1670-000000F41A074BA0_1.1.mp4.jpg Sammi+Hanratty+Kinect+Xbox+360+Launch+Party+CgmBbLwGN2ol.jpg sammi-hanratty-sammi-hanratty-20197992-742-1056.jpg sammi-hanratty-on-red-carpet-ender-s-game-los-angeles-premiere_1.jpg 9f3662f3c7f043567676d6822fcfad6d.jpg Hollywood+Christmas+Parade+Benefiting+Toys+yLP_ilDpsdxl.jpg sammi-hanratty-twitter-pics_3.jpg 93B9310B-93BB-4200-AAB6-B77D881EE769-6543-000002A3635C0FEC_1.1.mp4.jpg kQBSx.jpg Sammi-Hanratty-sammi-hanratty-27943600-395-594.jpg sammi-hanratty_64470.jpg sammi-hanratty-sammi-hanratty-20197892-359-540.jpg Sammi-Hanratty-sammi-hanratty-23039518-400-600.jpg d9d137dec3eb11e2be2c22000a9f391c_7.jpg stefanie-scott-sammi-hanratty-choc-childrens-hospital-8.jpg MV5BMTc3NzU1NDE1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTQxOTgxNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Fifteen Category:Noahm450 Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Greek Category:Characters